


The Lucky Ones

by captainamergirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, post season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A little moment between friends.





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the season 6 hostage crisis.

**THE LUCKY ONES**   
  
Meredith spent that horrible night at Derek's bedside, watching him as he slept fitfully. She sat in a chair and hugged her skinny knees to her chest as she cried softly because she didn't want to wake him. He had been shot. He needed his rest and she was going to give it to him. If she couldn't give him a child right now, she would make sure he made it through the night. She checked his vitals methodically on the hour and then went back to crying. By morning, she felt she couldn't cry anymore and the tears had dried though the feeling of emptiness had not gone away in the least.   
  
Her person came in while Derek was still asleep. "Mer, how he is?" Cristina asked.   
  
"He's going to be fine," Meredith answered.    
  
"Alex is too, thank god," Cristina said. "I mean, I never thought I'd say that, but I'm glad the Evil Spawn isn't dead ..."   
  
"Wait. Alex? What happened to Alex?"   
  
Cristina sighed. "Oh, I thought you knew."   
  
"Know what?"   
  
"He was one of the first ones to go down, but thanks to your mini-me sister and her sometime lover, McSteamy, Alex is alive and kicking. Pissed off, of course, but alive."   
  
"Ohmigod. I had no idea. I have been so wrapped up in myself and Derek that I never really stopped to consider who else could have been hurt. I should go to see Alex. Scratch that, I _want_ to see him. Will you sit with Derek while I go check on Alex?"   
  
"Yeah, sure," Cristina said. "He's in room 456."   
  
"Thanks, Cristina," Meredith said. "You saved Derek last night and everything. You're the best person a girl could ask for." She hugged Cristina and then walked out.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
She found Alex in a single room throwing a cup of Jell-O at a nurse from his bed. "I am a doctor, okay? I don't eat fucking green Jell-O. Come back when you have something halfway palatable."   
  
The nurse looked frightened by Alex's outburst and scurried from the room. Meredith moved towards the bed. "Still throwing your weight around I see, Karev," she said.   
  
Alex looked up at her. "Yeah, so? What's it to you?"   
  
Meredith shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Nothing really seems to matter right now except that I'm glad you made it out okay."   
  
Alex sighed. "Don't go all weepy on me for the love of god."   
  
"Sorry. I will try to rein it in." Meredith reached out and closed her hand around his wrist.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Taking your pulse."   
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh god ..."   
  
"Humor me," Meredith said and felt his pulse fairly humming underneath her fingertips.   
  
She finally moved her hand away and took out her stethoscope next. "Not that too," Alex complained.   
  
"C'mon, Alex. You know I'm a good doctor."   
  
"You're not even close to being as good as I am."   
  
Meredith smiled and decided not to argue that point right now. God willing they could trade barbs for years to come. She peeled back his gown and saw the wound then. It was stitched up well but still red and raw looking and tears moistened her eyes immediately. She had to steady her hand before she could lower the stereoscope to his heart, careful not to graze the wound.   
  
Alex sighed. "It's not as bad as it looks, actually."   
  
Meredith nodded. "I know. It's just ... when I think of how many people are lost forever... I keep thinking we're the lucky ones but yet I don't feel very lucky right now."   
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah. Me either."   
  
Meredith dabbed at her eyes when she pulled away the stethoscope. "Surprise, surprise," she said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I can hear a heartbeat. We, the other interns I mean, used to take bets on whether you actually had one ..."   
  
Alex smirked and then the grin fell away and he looked miserable. "Well I wish I didn't. I really wish I didn't."    
  
"It hurts to be human, god, I know it does," Meredith agreed. "Anyway, do you want me to call someone for you?"   
  
"Like who?"   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"If you're thinking of Izzie, don't bother. Lexie already left her like five messages and she has yet to return any of them." He looked so bitter, but also vulnerable, in that moment. Meredith's heart went out to him.   
  
"I am sure she has a good reason -"   
  
"Don't make excuses for her, Meredith!" Alex snapped. "If she wanted to be here, she'd be here."   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Meredith said.    
  
Alex nodded. "I'll deal ..." He looked up at her then and sighed. "What about you? How are you dealing with all of this shit?"   
  
"I'm good. I lost some ... peace of mind I guess ... but Derek is alive so we'll all get through this. Somehow, we will."   
  
Alex nodded. "Look I'm not very good with this kind of shit... you know that ... but if you need to talk ..."   
  
Meredith smiled. "I know where to find you ... Take care, Karev."   
  
She started to turn and leave the room and then thought better of it for a moment. She moved over to Alex and kissed his forehead. He looked shocked but for once, said nothing.    
  
She walked out of the room then and headed back to her husband.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
**_Four Months Later..._ **   
  
"You're all glowy, Grey," Alex said as he passed Meredith by in the hallway between consults. "Dare I ask why?"   
  
Meredith smiled. "I'm - I'm pregnant."   
  
Alex nodded. "Well I would take you out for a celebratory beer but I guess that's out of the question so ... Uh, best wishes and all that."   
  
Meredith smiled. "Thanks. And you? How are you doing? You don't look too shabby yourself."   
  
Alex smirked. "I'm fine. Getting laid out every night by a totally hot nurse ... Can't complain ..."   
  
Meredith laughed. "Okay, well I knew I shouldn't have asked ... But I'm glad I did in a way."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I guess it's true, Karev."   
  
"What?"   
  
"We are the lucky ones after all."   
  
FINIS 


End file.
